


Japes

by amoama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black wakes up with greasy hair.</p>
<p>For the Drabble Day 2015 prompt, "Grease"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japes

Sirius Black wakes up with greasy hair. Well, so do many others, the point is, most people then utter a simple hair cleansing spell, or, miracle of miracles, go take a shower. Most people, apart from Snivellus, obviously.

Only today it doesn’t work. Sirius has lost his magical ability! Even showering doesn’t help! His hair dries greasy! He has eight showers before he acknowledges the truth. He’s been cursed.

There’s only one candidate for this kind of acute, targeted torture.

“MOONY. MOOOOOONY!” He howls, “GET IN HERE!”

Remus strolls into the bathroom, grinning with victory, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
